


the theatre community

by lilaliacs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Glee AU, dont ask, happy birthday shaddie, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaliacs/pseuds/lilaliacs
Summary: this is what you didn’t miss on glee OR atla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the theatre community

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this within like an hour and i can answer no questions, nor am i willing to. 
> 
> shaddie i love you, happy birthday, i hope you get a laugh out of it!! <3

“We’re not serious,” Sokka says into the silent choir room. “We  _ cannot  _ be serious.” 

Nobody answers him to confirm whether or not the collective was serious. He doesn’t really care for the vast majority anyways, he just doesn’t want to believe that his sister is serious. 

But there Katara is, mirroring his glare, looking, for all the world, serious. 

And there evil douche is, looking, for all the world, way too at home in  _ Sokka’s  _ choir room. 

“Hey Jet,” Aang says, stepping forward. “Why are you doing here?” 

“Who is  _ Jet? _ ” Toph asks somewhere behind Sokka and the apprehensive disgust in her voice is the first thing he can agree with since stepping into the room. Toph had only transferred here last year, months after they had all mostly gotten over the whole Jet thing. 

“He and Katara used to date, but then he screwed her and all of us over and went back to his elitist robot school, which destroyed both Katara and our chances at the last Regionals.” Mai explains monotonously. 

“It was a bummer, I’m so glad you weren’t there for that,” Ty Lee adds. 

“We hate Jet,” Suki throws in and  _ that _ , that is the girl Sokka will spend the rest of his life with. 

“We  _ do, _ ” He jumps in. “So  _ why _ is he here?” 

“He has something to say to us,” Katara says, as if that would explain anything. 

“I’m sorry,” Jet starts, and immediately the room explodes into protest from all sides. Sokka doesn’t even think that the cheerleaders are reacting to Jet, Ty Lee is just telling Mai about her lunch plans. But she is doing so very excitedly, and it Sokka can appreciate the urgency it adds to the collective murmur of indignation. 

Azula is silent, watching the scene unfold with a serene sort of smile on her face. Sokka shudders. 

“ _ Guys _ ,” Aang interrupts them. “I get that you’re all mad at Jet, but we should listen to what he has to say.” 

“He threw  _ eggs _ at  _ Katara,”  _ Zuko deadpans. 

“ _ You _ don’t get to be mad at that. I was the one that was egged.” Katara throws back. 

“Zuzu just doesn’t want to admit that he’s still upset about Jet being straight,” Azula speaks up for the first time. The smile is still on her face and Sokka doesn’t think she should be included in future Glee club crises. 

“Can we listen to Jet’s apology now?” Aang asks meekly. 

“Thank you, little man,” Jet nods graciously. 

Aang frowns a little at that, and Zuko thinks he hears him mumble something along the lines  _ “I’m not little”,  _ so maybe all hope isn’t lost on him yet. He has Zuko and Suki already on his side, with Aang’s blessings they should be able to deposit Jet into the dumpster outside. 

“Like I said, I’m sorry for how I treated all of you. I know now it was wrong, I reflected, and I changed. And now I’m here to help.” 

It’s silent for a long moment. 

“That’s it?” Toph voices everyone’s thoughts. 

Jet shrugs. “Pretty much.” 

“Okay,” Sokka exclaims, rolling up the arm of his letterman jacket and taking what he hopes is a menacingly step forward. “You can’t just come in here—“ 

“Woah!” Jet holds up his hands before gesturing to Katara. “Your sister said you would be hard to convince—“ 

“ _ Convince?!”  _ Sokka shreaks. “You  _ betrayed  _ all of us!” 

“Sokka you are impossible, it took a lot for him to come here and apologise.” He really doesn’t understand why Katara is glaring at  _ him.  _

“Well, he shouldn’t have bothered because he is terrible and we don’t want him here.” 

Before Katara can launch into a tirade about him being childish and dramatic and immature, Jet speaks up again. 

“Aw, c’mon, we had some good times. Like when we tried to sabotage the Warblers, Carrie style?” 

“You were gonna flood the entire auditorium with fake blood,” Suki cuts in. 

“Just imagining the possibility traumatised me,” Ty Lee adds.

“I thought it was an interesting idea,” Mai hums. 

Azula nods enthusiastically: “I was one hundred percent with you on that one, Jet.” Sokka really doesn’t think they should let her be here for discourse. She hadn’t even  _ been _ in the Glee club back then. 

“Zuko, what about the time we tried to hijack the Cheerleaders fundraiser to redistribute the money to the McKinley arts program?” 

“Nice,” Toph muses and offers a fistbump in Zuko’s direction, which Zuko ignores in favour of hissing: “But then you found out that the head cheerleader is my sister, called me hypocrite, traitor and the F-word.” 

Sokka throws up his hands, as Aang and Ty Lee gasp in beautifully dramatic sync. “Not only is he an honorless douche, he is also homophobic! And you let him into our  _ home _ ! Where Zuko is! And Mai and Ty Lee! And  _ Toph!”  _

Toph makes a noise of disagreement: “We haven’t reached my coming out story arc yet stop colonising my narrative, jock.” 

Katara seems to have sobered up. “Jet is this true?” 

He huffs. “ _ Please _ , I can’t be homophobic. I’m a theatre kid.” 

Azula laughs. “Bad enough.” 

Jet blinks at her. “Whose side are you on?!” And Azula just smiles. 

If it weren’t what Sokka has been working towards for the past ten minutes, he would be outraged about the look on genuine disappointment on Katara’s face. They’d  _ been _ here before. 

“I can’t believe this,” She says, shaking her head. 

“I can,” Suki chirps, again, voicing Sokka’s thoughts. 

Jet turns around, clearly trying to salvage something. “Katara—“ He starts, but she just holds up a hand. 

“I think you should leave.” 

After a surprisingly disdainful look, Jet leaves the room,  _ finally _ . 

Sokka waits for a solid five seconds before turning to Aang. 

“Just hypothetically, if I were to feel the desire to throw him into a dumpster, would I get a pass for that?” 

Aang lifts a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. He was probably beginning to feel what Toph had coined an ATPM ( _ Aang’s Terrible People Migraine _ ). 

“Do what you must,” is his verdict. 

And Sokka thinks that Aang-sanctioned dumpster throwings make everything worth it. 

  
  
  



End file.
